Danses, mariages et plus si affinités
by Lyn et Hermy
Summary: OS né d'un délire entre deux auteurs. A ne pas prendre au sérieux!


**Introduction à lire** : Voilà, nous sommes deux autoresses –ça se dit ça ?- complètement timbrées, et, lors d'une discussion par LiveJournaux, nous avons créé cette histoire par une suite de commentaires…Ce qui explique la rapidité de l'action. Tous les personnages sont la propriété de JKR, nous ne faisons que les emprunter le temps d'un massacre pur et simple. Cependant, certains persos sont la création de Silver Hermy Sky, à savoir Jason Loyd, Amaury Delafaire et Angel Homs Iluwan. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, la vraie personnalité des personnages est exposée dans la fic You Are, de Silver Hermy Sky. Ceci participant au comique de la situation, nous vous conseillons de lire ladite fic avant. Sur ce, nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

**Danses, mariages et plus si affinités**

Harry Potter était un sorcier, beau, intelligent, irrésistiblement attirant;  
pourtant, du haut de ses dix-sept ans (et toutes ses dents), il avait un problème ...

En effet, un rival faisait tout pour lui faire de l'ombre, et, ma foi, y réussissait plutôt bien, du moins, selon l'avis de la gente féminine de l'école, qui s'évanouissait à renfort de cris hauts perchés au seul nom de Malfoy...

Cependant, il était détenteur d'un plan ...  
Il savait comment s'y prendre pour discréditer le blond, car il le fallait, il en allait de son honneur.  
C'est pourquoi, de bon matin, à peine fut-il arrivé dans la Grande salle qu'il prit une grande inspiration et hurla : "Malfoyyyyyyyyy, ce soir, je te défie dans la tour d'Astronomie pour un duel. Tu as intérêt à t'y rendre, espèce de sale furet!"  
Et il tourna les talons, s'éloignant la tête haute sous les murmures abasourdis des élèves présents. Mais il n'en avait que faire: il devait mettre au point une technique parfaite pour défigurer "par inadvertance" le blond, ce soir lors du duel...Un plan machiavélique -et typiquement malfoyen - lui vint alors à l'esprit:

Un sortilège de Chasse-Neurone... quoique, l'idée d'un petit sort d'Acnéite était plaisante aussi, mais il fallait bien faire un choix...  
La pensée furibonde qu'"il serait tout de même dommage d'abîmer un visage si parfait en tous points"lui traversa l'esprit, mais il se rappela que c'était la cause même de son acte.  
Malgré cela, sa conscience lui préparait un mauvais tour, en association avec ce fameux Destin. Dire qu'il s'était lancé dans cette entreprise sans réfléchir! Et si la fouine était un sbire de Voldemort, qui sauterait sur l'occasion pour le livrer au Lord Noir...Ah, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt...Absorbé dans ses profondes et philosophiques pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un arrivait à contre- sens et ...et s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus sauvagement.  
En effet, une femme d'âge plus que mûr l'attrapa par les épaules et l'entraîna dans une salle vide, sans douceur aucune, et tandis qu'elle refermé la porte, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il s'agissait encore d'un coup de Malefoy.  
Mac Gonagall était à présent en train de sortir un appareil photo de sa poche, avant de le cribler de flashs, et ce pendant une dizaine de minutes. Quand elle rangea enfin l'instrument maudit, Harry avait les yeux rouges, et il fixait, ahuri, sa si respectée professeur de Métamorphose. Celle-ci fit alors demi-tour, sautillant comme une gamine, avant de s'enfuir en hurlant :"Je suis adhérente du Potty Fan Club".

C'est alors qu'Harry, sérieusement éméché, la faute au vilain flash, avança en direction du couloir pour percuter Malefoy de plein fouet.  
Il s'approcha de lui, et, dans un état second, lui murmura à l'oreille : "Tu savais que j'adorais les furets...?". Et il tomba dans les pommes, foudroyé par l'attaque de l'appareil photo maudit. Malfoy, quant à lui, pris de court, resta quelques instants interdit, puis, agacé, il lança un sortilège de paralysie abrutissante sur son aimé professeur, qui tituba en gazouillant pour finir droit dans les bras d'une Sybille choquée.  
Puis le jeune présumé Mangemort souleva Harry qui, reprenant ses esprit, se remémora ses inquiétantes suppositions et s'écroula une nouvelle fois dans les bras de Malefoy, qui en profita pour le poser à terre, et, ne voyant que personne aux alentours ne semblait disposer à l'aider, soupira de lassitude, et s'empara des lèvres de Potter pour lui faire un bouche à bouche mémorable, non sans maugréer contre le destin qui l'obligeait à se ridiculiser de la sorte. C'est ainsi qu'Harry se réveilla dans les bras du blond, une étrange chaleur envahissant ses lèvres.  
Il écarquilla les yeux en apercevant le jeune homme l'embrassant -croyait-il- et partit non sans hurler "Au vioooooooooooooooooooooool !"  
Face à cette flagrante puérilité, Draco soupira, avant de s'affaler contre le mur, désespéré quant au monde qui cohabitait avec lui. C'est ce moment-là que choisit le professeur McGonagall pour se libérer de son sortilège. La vieille dame empoigna alors Draco, et l'entraîna, sourde aux protestations virulentes du jeune homme, dans un tango effréné.

Ainsi, quand Harry, remis de ses émotions, alla demander des explications à Draco, il le retrouva entre McGonagall et un mur, celle-ci semblant sur l'instant passionnée par l'oreille gauche du pauvre Serpentard. Pris de pitié, il s'empara d'un bouquin qui traînait là, et, d'un coup sec, en assomma la vieille dame qui né résista pas au choc et s'effondra au sol, au pieds d'un Malfoy encore ahuri. Ne tenant pas à soutenir le regard du blond, Harry baissa les yeux, avant de tendre d'un air malicieux, le livre qui avait sauvé la vie du Serpentard à ce dernier. Malfoy, suspicieux, jeta un coup d'oeil au titre du livre, et manque s'étouffer en découvrant :"La Salsa au fil des âges". Il regarda le Gryffondor, complètement ahuri, et, avec une moue résolue, l'entraîna dans une danse collé-serré emplie de passion. C'est alors qu'Albus Dumbledore arriva, une femme-libellule-mouche braillante et accrochée à sa barbe, puis il décida, pour l'occasion, d'organiser un Bal permettant aux talents de danseurs de s'exprimer. L'idée fut approuvée par la professeur McGonagall, qui cria à fort de cris haut perchés qu'il fallait absoluuuuuument un poster grand nature du Survivant et qu'elle allait en faire part au Potty fan club. Exaspéré, Harry répéta le geste du Serpentard et la Salsa au fil des Ages eut une fois de plus une utilité des plus grandes.  
Puis, se retournant, il s'aperçut que la "cible" du professeur Dumbledore était un certain Serpentard.  
La mascarade avait assez duré, et ce fut à la grande surprise de tous que le Directeur et la Sous-directrice se métamorphosèrent sous les yeux de l'assemblé, retrouvant leur forme d'origine : un paquet de sorbets au citron et un chardon écossais...  
Hermione, qui passait par là, s'empressa de ramasser les vestiges de leurs bien aimés professeurs, et, les mettant gracieusement dans son sac, décida d'entamer une collection.

Ainsi, Poudlard retrouva sa tranquillité, Hermione commença à amasser une petite fortune, fruit des billets d'entrée vendus pour sa nouvelle expo, et Draco et Harry purent filer faire leur duel en paix, bien que les lamentations un rien disgracieuses de leur professeur-chauve-souris les importunaient quelque peu.  
De la sorte, ledit professeur trouva sa place dans l'expo d'Hermione, sous la forme d'une gracieuse chauve-souris empaillée, qui, l'expo finit, atterrit aux enchères et se vendit une misère.  
La septième année s'acheva sous une pluie de bonbons au citron aimablement offerts par un certain professeur Loyd, qui, s'étant planté d'histoire, poursuivit Harry toute la soirée de remise des diplômes pour lui mettre la baffe du siècle. Ce fut finalement Draco qui l'en dissuada, montrant férocement ses dents (étrangement semblables à des canines de furet), attrapant SON Souffre-douleur par le bras et le tirant à l'abri des regards (ndla : sans double-sens déplacé aucun... ou bien si ?), tandis que les élèves, complètement drogués par les bonbons qui s'avéraient être de puissants dépresseurs aromatisés au citron, sautillaient gayment dans tous Poudlard, prêts eux aussi à faire partie de la collection d'Hermione, qui, complètement bourrée, se mit à danser un french cancan effréné, entraînant un Loydichou se retrouvant bien malgré lui à sauter partout en criant "I love Trelawney", délire dû à une surdose de Whisky Pur-Feu. Leur prestation fit fureur et ils firent la Une des journaux le lendemain matin. Cela valut à Loyd une promotion au poste de Directeur, puisque l'ancien s'était avéré être un paquet de sorbets au citron et se fit machôner éternellement par des élèves en cure de désintoxication.  
Ainsi, Loyd régnait sur des toxicomanes joyeux, et comme au pays des fous les cinglés sont rois, il se couronna lui-même et demanda la main d'Hermione, qui, enchantée, accepta.  
Harry et Draco, apprenant la nouvelle, sortirent de leur cachette de la forêt interdite, des brindilles plein les cheveux, quelques peu débraillés, et atterrirent en tant que garçons d'honneurs au mariage de Loyd et Hermione. Quant aux demoiselles d'honneur, Angel Iluwan, née Homs, et Ginny Weasley héritèrent du rôle, sous l'oeil suspect de Ron, qui avait bien remarqué qu'un certain Amaury Delafaire tournait autour de soeur. La fête allait bon train, quant une limousine arriva, musique à fond. Deux cinglées en sortirent et l'on put apercevoir les deux manipulatrices les plus sadiques mais également divinement superbes (et modestes, qui a dit modestes ?) pénétrer dans le château de Poudlard.  
Sur leur chemin, les élèves croisant leur regard devenaient instantanément gays et sautaient dans les bras les uns des autres.  
Cependant, une personne avait été oubliée dans le château.  
Un homme était bel et bien décidé à faire changer tout ça.

Remus Lupin, premier du nom, follement épris de Sirius Black, arriva en trombe, et, pour montrer sa belle voix, ouvrir une large (et appétissante ) bouche, et jeta un sortilège de ligotage aux deux autrices complètement tarées à l'origine de cette histoire, et les renvoya derrière leurs écrans trouver d'autres massacres du genre. Ainsi s'achève ce délire total, avec une ribambelle de petites Hermione et de petits Jason (Nda: Loyd, pour ceux qui l'ignorent ) et de petits Potter et Malfoy. Ron finit par se suicider en apprenant le mariage de sa soeur avec Amaury, et ses restes sont exposés à la "Granger-Loyd Famous Exposition", désormais mondialement connue.

-The End-

Ainsi s'achève le massacre. Un autre est en cours de préparation…

Reviews please !

A bientôt,

Lynarsiane et Silver Hermy Sky.


End file.
